Arc 1 Episode 1.3: Evil never sleeps
il_570xN.1062244124_48yn.jpg Darkness had claimed the land of Demon World for thousands of years but fate or destiny as some know it has begun to twist and turn. The times were changing for better or worse but the thousands of years that darkness held firm grasp over Demon World had given the need for heroes if this world was to find a brighter tomorrow but amidst the darkness some were corrupted, spirit rotten becoming something far worse than originally designed by natures course. One such creature was a creature of pure nefarious mind and chaotic in essence surviving the last one hundred years give or take becoming a formidable monster of the void. A supposed ruler of dozens of territories now roamed aimlessly from place to place in search of a tribe but what followed the mysterious figure through the forest was a small bakeneko (nekomata) black in color; this small creature was capable of rapid changing size and ferocity but it traveled at the monsters side like a well trained hound. The monstrous figure took shape of a man slim in build with a oriental ceremonial attire featuring the colors of all degrees of fire with it's main body being white with blue cuffs on the wide sleeves. Red flames decor spread over top the yellow and orange floral pattern on the back and on the blue cuffs with the torso of the outfit being held left over right with a softer yellow and orange sash neatly fastened in a bow. Today was no different than some of the others with a territorial dispute to the passer by with a lesser demon shouting a slur of words that sometimes blended into incoherent speech and grunting but what could be made out was met with callous rebuttal befitting demons or yokai of a high placement in the hierarchy Brutish Yokai: You grah! This my land gr er gyan, kill now smash good. Traveler: ...Begone.. With a mighty howl the brutish yokai smashed both massive arms into the ground calling more just like itself, a group of brutish yokai similar to oni in physical appearance but clearly lacking even the intelligence of an oni which is to say they're extra slow. One of the lesser oni so to speak had a confused look on its face as if trying to figure out the travelers identity. A pair of lesser oni broke out of the group which now consisted of seven and moved forward in bumbling clumsy heavy footed stomps preparing to crush the traveler who responded in kind with a wave of his right hand with a soft swish before pointing at the pair with extended index finger and splayed semi curled fingers. The black feline traveling at the figures side responding in a soft "mew" which changed as swiftly into a ferocious growl matching it's mutated size doubling that of a earthly lion with stripes of flame across its back and legs like a tiger. The pair of oni met in a savage clash with the massive feline yokai clad in flames receiving severe burns and exchanging bludgeoning blows with slashing claws. The end result was the large flaming feline triumphant over bloody corpses roaring at the remaining five. The lesser oni that was lost in confusion began to tremble with the remembrance of his name it took off running into the depths of the forest. Fearful yokai: Gr nah Flame Emper! Run life turn ash! Clearly the intelligence was lacking as it couldn't muster the ability to say emperor but this traveler was Azulos the Flame Leopard who against the odds survived many battles before traveling the world in search of something but what was known to this current time was that anywhere he went chaos followed. The landscape forced into a state of rebirth from the ashes left in his wake just like a phoenix. The other oni didn't seem as fearful as the last who deserted them but instead charged forward and in doing so were met with predatory instincts of a beast as even the massive black cat shrank in size laying on the bloodied corpses with tail tucked under itself in a classic show of submission. The multi-hued eyes of Azulos became luminescent with the left becoming Azure blue radiating a faint light while the right turned a flash of gold light that lit up the entire right side of his face. Charging group of lesser oni smashed from multiple angles with nothing to show for it, large muscular limbs disappeared in the blink of an eye and all of the lesser oni were drenched in sweat in an instant but not out of fear. They were literally sweating from a massive heat source, a flame conjured from all the colors found on Azulos' attire flashed in the direct path of their assault in a crescent of primordial flames that didn't even leave ash in the wind. Azulos: Turn into nothingness... Before his statement was finished the creature of chaos traced the path of primordial fire causing it to flash forward in an array of colors turning into a tidal surge of flames lighting the forest ablaze and just as he said the lesser oni had faded from view with not even ashes all that was left was their shadows etched into the grounds behind their previous position much like victims of the earthly event of Nagasaki and Hiroshima. With arm lowered to his side he began traveling once more at leisure pace with glowing eyes being very noticeable even in the now blazing forest, the flames that came into contact with his clothes neither dispersed or burned his clothes but rather wrapped around him in a wreath of flames draped around him in similar fashion to his clothes in fact upon closer inspection it was lining his clothes with the exception of an outlying cloak of flame. He had a very clear agenda seeking out a direct individual a certain female known as the whore spider who he'd never met but he had much use for her many talents even from the far away lands he hailed from she was known. The Meeting ''' High within the frigid mountains of the Northen Quadrant, home only to the savage demon wolf packs and their various tribes, was a gathering of a highly enigmatic group. Thought to be long disbanded, the clan was feared for its ruthless members and even worse, the fact that people weren't sure they even existed in the first place. Yes, they'd heard of the mark being cast over sites of where the clan struck, but there was never any solid proof it was them. The Kurogumo painted their history with a long and bloody tale, leaders were killed; entire villages slaughtered, even a shadowy tale of the new leader killing her father for leadership, however she denied such claims saying she was handed the leadership. Within the Base The darkness was almost palpable, as was the tension is the air. On the far side of the room opposite the door sat a figure completely swallowed by shadows as where the figures leaning against the walls, only their eyes visible in the darkness. Muttering amongst themselves the various Youkai and Oni were in a hushed debate on why they were called with such urgency, perhaps they'd found something leading to the Stone? Or maybe their leader was finally going to address the rumors floating around the base? She heard and her lips curled into a smile unseen in the darkness of the room. As the muttering intensified as the youkai became more curious they were silenced as the sounds of screaming were faintly heard. As they grew louder the various youkai directed their attentions to the door, that after a few moments was kicked open flooding the room with light. Thrown into a room was a lesser youkai, his hands bound, following him into the room were two large Oni who dragged him to his knees. The room was a long rectangular shape with stone walls and was bare except four torches along the walls and a heavy red carpet running from the door to where she sat O Haiga. Her mismatched eyes sent shivers down everyone's spine as she lounged on a throne of skulls held together by what seemed to be hair and spider webs. Her black kimono was pulled dangerously low on her shoulders, revealing the top of her breasts. Her hair was long and messy, wild looking as if she'd just gotten out of a fight. However the most haunting part of it were her eyes, mismatched and dancing with an air of violence. Her obi was red, tied with a yellow ribbon on the front and trimmed with silver webbing designs, and she was staring intently as the victim brought in, it was that moment everyone realized why they were here. To witness an example being made. They all kept their eyes on the youkai in the middle. They were not allowed to look away. O Haiga then pushed herself off the throne and walked slowly the the middle of the room where he cowered on his knees, as the approached the Oni backed up, allowing her space to address her underling. "You've failed me, and the Kurogumo..." she began, but trailed off allowing him to speak "I-I apologize. Next time I won't fail! The object, I- d-d-dropped it! as I was fleeing the castle, it was very heavily guarded! O Haiga raised and eyebrow and dropped to one knee under him, moving her face close to his she looked at hime before answering. "Is. That. Right?" she breathed softly into his face her eyes narrowing. He took a deep breath and swallowed. "I swear it." "Fine. Then swear on these..." From the folds of her sleeves O Haiga produced hand-written notes that she threw into the air, on them written were Kurogumo secrets, all the youkai into room collectively gasped and began muttering. Visibly shaken he began stammering again. "How di-did you know?" Smirking O Haiga stood back up and turned her back on her prisoner "I know all. I know everything that goes on in my clan. I see all, and I hear all. As long as you wear that mark you are no longer your own person. You belong to me, I dislike when my things do not follow my wishes, and fail me. After a few beats of silence the youkai went to speak again but his body burst into blue flames. His agonizing screeches filled the hall as he brilliantly burned before all of them. Within a matter of minutes he was nothing but ash. O Haiga turned back around to look at the pile before walking over and stepping in it, her bare feet now dirtied by the once demon. "You have all seen what I can do to you if you fail me. You've are tasked with finding the Stone. I want it. Now go!" as she dismissed them; the youkai ran out of the door closing it behind them, leaving her within the dark of the room once again, as quiet settled around her. The Hive: Well Look at that..It seems he's in a rush somewhere..Maybe we should go see were's he's going Boss.. Vander: How about we dont.. I have no business with him..But What I do have business with is what lays ahead the town. We must hurry. Just above the little dispute had been the Jester of The H.I.V.E Vander with the title Jester one would believe this monster carried no weight at all. A simple pawn one would think, But do not allow that to fool you Vander carries the bloodline of the first born. The God Mother herself, everyone knows The God Mother was the very first Parasite which carried the revolt against the Humans attempting to wipe them out after being used for their rare Golden Silk which is worth billions in the black market. Just as their friend walk away from the scene Vander would soon lose sight of the white haired demon into the dark forest. Upon his departer three Demons including Vander himself would've leaped from the high tree's landing around the dead souls from the white demon. A toothy grin had formed around the Jester face as he could literary taste their souls being sucked out of them as a few of the Hive Grunts started their transformation process feeding upon the bodies. Vander: You've grown greedy.. Has everything checked out? Grunt Well Sir.. Were still awaiting for your dear Cousin to show himself.. He's running quite late Vander: As usual.. If we plan to bring back God Mother we all must attend. You two go in route back find my dear old cousin and tell him to get his ass here.. GruntsSir! Watching his men depart Vander would've stood out in the open his foot caved into the face of the dead traveler who had been slain in this very spot. His crimson eyes staring into the town ahead of him licking his very lips Vander would soon began his prayer/ "Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your bravery onto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear. Being left alone kept Vander impatient, it wouldn't hurt to scout ahead now wouldn't it? And with nothing left holding him back Vander scrolled forward into the forest walking around the village borders he could sense more humans and creatures who rested ahead their job was to retrieve more Hosts for the Hive back home a lot more of his kind needed to be created in process of bringing back the God mother the creation of all creations the Alpha female in their region she was their God and her words was law. '''The Scorned Sea 'Witch..' Orochei.. Deep within the water depths of North Quadrants Ocean, Which would be to at least 20 miles away from the Omega Tribes of the Wolf demons. A Sea Witch lived about that area. Her name had been Orochei, being said the wolves know about her... and not to endanger themselves toward her territory. It was odd a mere half octopus woman had terrorized humans and other Onis...Thus destroying ships that came to the area. It was only for her endearment of seeing those poor unfortunate souls, die by her hands. Though her appearance had been opposite of her vile sassy soul.Her Koi scales glistened and shined about against any lighting.. her beautiful face.. causes men to be drawn to her..sending most men that had wives or women were to be killed on the spot. Or sometimes to play with her food.. That voluptuous body that complimented her whole figure. Even if her lower body had been tentacles, she could shapeshift causing her to have legs and leaving her tentacles to be diverted straight into the depths of her vagina. As she had enough of being alone in her Lair... it was time for her to feed.. and today.. it was to feed on the wolves. Orochei had been romping about with her cauldron made from mere shells and the murkey sand terrain beneath her.. She observed the liquids inside foam out to what seemed to be her new potion.. How she yearned with creating potions that had made people even insane in love to a point killing there lover.. as well even bringing women to kill the men that stole there men from other wives. It was her duty after all. Those souls needed someone to turn to...The burgundy red haired Sea witch.. swam about, her sea blue hues adverted to her eels hovering toward her. She reached about to caress her dear friends. As she was the only one left of her race... Her scorned thoughts came forth.. remembering what happened. This was all her fault.. and she couldn't bear the thought of it. Orochei: My children.. it seems. I have to pay a visit.. to the outside.. the world..I have been smelling wolves on my turf. Due to what it seems to search for food.. and destroy my inhabitants. I do not think so. Her lower body soon morphed into thick soft scaled legs... In between her toes were webbings to support her swimming tactics. The Eels soon flocked around the cauldron while there Queen of the Sea's started to seep her head out from the water...Averting her eyes from left to right. Her gaze came too the pack of wolf demons .. taking fish from the ocean she sat in.. They seemed to be frigid due to knowing what could happen to them. How unlucky that it had been Junkie an Sukka.. Kuroi's best friends that had been helping their friends to gather more food for there packed. Fall Before The Sea With Junkie: Hey Sukka.. I was wondering you know that serpent. Kuroi killed.. that wasn't- Sukka: No.. it wasn't the Sea Witch..but she's been hiding away for awhile so I think its safe here.. for us to fish and then get the hell outta here. As the duo had been fishing for dinner, they soon heard a loud scream from the front of them. Orochei focused her chi into her hands. bringing her water manipulation to form a stream of thick dense water.. that soon grapple onto one of the wolves right calve..bringing her palm down. she controlled the water to initially break the male wolf's right leg.Junkie's eyes widened in fear, to see the Sea Witch, seep her whole body out from the salty water..Orochei brought herself ontop of the water.. hearing the dreadful screams coming from one of the pack members. Her eyes squinted with a deadly menacing glare... bringing another dense stream of water... to forcefully slam into the throat of the male... Sukka: NO PLEASE !!! NO!!!! Orochei snapped her fingers, bringing the stream of water that had been shoved down his throat an passed his uvula.. the water dispersed violently.. bringing the density of bits of water to explode outwards.. sending the body to rip apart.. bringing the clear salty cold water.. slowly being filled with the blood of her victim.. Junkie and Sukka stood there in fear.. not being able to move... It was all too fast for the two wolf demons. The Sea Witch.. brought her stare back to the duo..she gave this childish giggle.. puckering her lips to give off a seductive tone. Though she was serious.. even if the matter of fact she was acting. Orochei: Now, Didn't your stupid tribes.. warn you.. this is part of my world. See.. I noticed there had been less fish.. each day. You see I know how my pretties are.. a where they always go too..And you all reek of a stench that isn't too fond to my likings... Though since your here. I have something eat... So..(She blew a kiss at the two wolves) Thank you.. for a wonderful meal. Junkie shook out of his fear, only to shove his dear brother toward safety.. Junkie: Please Find Kuroi, I know we are not meant to be in that area. but this. THIS- Sukka's eyes widened, noticing Orochei right behind his older brother, thus her webbed hand covered in a hard density of salty liquids due to her water manipulation. It pierced through the area where Junkie's heart had been also the heart of junkie splattered straight onto the chest of Sukka...The blood sprayed out onto his own skin.Orochei soon threw him to the side, letting his body hit the flock of fish they had caught..Staring down at the scum before her. She spoke softly.. Orochei: Now.. you feel what I feel.. You poor unfortunate... soul. She gave a kind smile, with Sukka giving a terrified expression. He slowly backed away... only to have quickly fled from the sudden scene that had been devastating and traumatic to him. The Sea Witch... heard him screaming as he cried of pain. Soon she brought her stare toward her meal that had been Junkie.Bringing herself to kneel about, she started to open the wound she had placed upon the corpse... only to start ripping into the flesh.. an enjoying the meal that she had killed. Due to not being a scorned soul.. it was useless to even call her Urn that possessed the souls of the scorned.So she remained to devour her meal for the time being..Before she goes off an kills the rest of the omegas... Black and barren was the dead of night as the broken moonlight bled out it sickening glow. Bold and bleeding, the moon was held prisoner to the numbing shadow like iniquity of an old and ancient wicked. Even the stars refused to bless this unholy realm with their fractured fragmented luminescence. They too fell prey to the malignant evil that was prowling its way through the realm as we speak. It was true darkness. Power swelled in the air. And the moon, the only source of natural light, was now polluted and radiant with a ravaging rage. 'No Redemption. No Regret. No Remorse. ' The streets were hushed over in a still silence. The faint padding of bare footsteps echoed as they slapped over the pavement. It had been so long since she'd feel the cool air sting against the drained warmth of her cheeks. She wandered aimlessly for so long in that horrid place . . . stuck in the void for so many lifetimes. She remembered the undeniable reality of dying. Being nothing. It was more than she could bare. Heh . . . But that no longer meant anything. She was back and better than ever and she would not make the same mistake a second time. Oh no. An immortal has awoken. " Finally. The wait is over. " The stench of rotting flesh split fresh from the bone and burning hair singed free off the scalp followed closely and stuck to her every footstep. A vengeful wench in mourning. She was always in mourning . . . Loss and neglect. These were things she knew all too well. A distastefully disgusting abomination birthed from the anguish of all who succumb to grief. The literal embodiment of sorrow. She was the Grief Glutton. Her prey ? Youth, children, and the mothers/wives her bare them. This creature was ravenous for the lackluster torment she used to quench her thirst. Only true suffering could quail this bottomless century old appetite. She was famished . . . And the only time she remembered ever truly being satisfied was during the 5000 year war. She was in her prime. And there were these two young girls . . . to this day they were her best entres. Their blood was so sweet, their flesh had been so succulent and tender . . . and the power that surged through her after devouring them whole--it's what made her the fearsome whoreson she was today. It was strange. Both of those girls were different than the rest of her dines, yet, they were the same to each other. It was a strange coincidence that eating them gave her the same effects . . . no ? Yet, it had been the only time she had felt truly full. Suddenly sound interrupted her thoughts. ???: " Ah . . . " A faint gasp struck from the mouth of a young female yokai. A youthling. The girl's features paled white in absolute terror at the very sight of the being before her. Her eyes fixated themselves on the creature in fact. They did not waver. It was clear the youthling was paralyzed with fear. But why was such a young thing as this wandering around with no protection at this hour ? The vile bitch sniffed the air, her nose upturned as the breeze carried the young girl's scent straight to her. She paused. This aroma . . . it was strangely sweet. Like sugar. A rather crooked smirk tore its way over her contorted facade as she eagerly approached the youthling. Slow steps . . . doubled to quicker strides . . . turned to desperate sprints ! ???: " Wah, wait ! No ! . . . Don't come near me !!! " The poor youthling did her best to scamper and scurry away in a hurry. But . . . It was too late. And they became one. The child's flesh throbbed, her muscles twitched, her body spasmed. The Grief Glutton inhaled sharply as she not only devoured the youthling's body but the energy bleeding from her soul as well. And slowly, the Grief Glutton's form began to shift and change. It's body morphed to the likeness of the child she had devoured. " Shh . . . there there, Momma's got you now. " Endangerment.! Orochei had been done with her meal, devouring Junkie..Her blood covered plumped lips muffled over.. Limb by limb... entrails.. everything.. her teeth can sink to. The Scorned Sea Witch rose... as she inhaled the salty air... She started to jerk her hands back and forth in a rhythmic motion.. bringing the waves to bring a high tide, which covered her webbed feet..Thus she slowly shifted her hands into tight fists... bringing the water and sand to mind together.. bringing them to form into siren-like sand sculptures. Her crafting, caused her to create at least 20 of them. Bringing the density of the moisture within the molded sand.. causing them to be compatible for combat..The Sea Witch raised her arms about.. only to unclench her fists. This soon brought her Sand Siren army to run forth.. toward the Omega's turf. Her eyes flickered in this rather murderous gaze. She knew that it was about to come toward an end for the Wolves.. bidding them one by one. How she despised anything that came from the land. Orochei began to follow her own army.... her pussy lips separated forcefully only to what burst out from her womb would be her tentacles. Craving for what seem to want more meat. Her stomach had been empty due to starving herself for a couple days.. Rarely eating her own kind.. she thrived on what seemed to be only seaweed...This main course was gonna be enjoyable to play with. Wolves fleeing for their lives. It was as if it had been a dream come true for dear Orochei. Twenty Miles Later, At The Location of The Omegas. The Omega's could not flee for when the army of sand sirens came about... Slamming their bodies into the Wolf demons... Pounding their faces to nothing but mush and blood. Her Relentless army had been arranged for destruction. Wolf Cubs being slammed into the ground over and over.. Killing them with one swing to the ground. As the others came toward Orochei's tentacles. Grappling onto at least 8 Wolves. They tried to bite down into her tentacles flesh. The Scorned Tentacle female.. gave this cocky snicker. Her free tentacles grappled about the heads of the wolves. Their mates screamed for pleading. The screams. They caused her to yearn for more bloodshed. Orochei soon took hold of her necks.. before ripping them off completely from their body... Each of their blood splattered onto the mates... until the rest of her Siren army..continue to destroy half of the pack of omegas. Only to have the rest of them flee toward the High Packs. Orochei adverted her eyes from left to right.. only to gaze at what to seem to be her own pity party.Thus she spoke in a rather.. harsh tone to herself... Orochei: Pity Souls...The lot of them....Not worth time. Maybe soon.... I know the higher tribes are just what I need. But now-now. Miss Oro it is not the time... to settle things so quickly... So... (Orochei took a whole of five of the corpses before making her way toward her home.) My lovely wolves.. we will meet again.. and I will exterminate you smelly disrespectful beings. Though this.. this is just the beginning of my the story... My Wolves... 'The Cave... ' Standing there after she had sent her soldiers to pick up the slack for her most recent example O Haiga sighed, looking down at her ash covered feet she sighed and reached up pulling her spider-like ornaments out of her hair causing the mass to unravel around her and drop to the floor. Sighing she turned around and left the room through a different door, one that only she had known about. Closing it behind her she stood in a long hallway, the hallway while well lit was littered with clumps of webbing and the scratching of spiders' legs echoed in the seemingly empty hallway. Making sure that the door was closed firmly behind her, O Haiga began making her way to the end of the hallway, her bare feet padding softly on the cold stone, and leaving ashen footprints in the pristine white webbing. With her head hung low and her mismatched eyes cast down at the floor, it would seem to someone that the woman was sorrowful, however this was not the case with O Haiga as she never regret her actions, to regret meant to second guess herself; and to second guess meant weakness. Sighing again she shook her head to 'clear' her mind and continued along the winding hallway, only stopping when she came to an opening that lead to a massive underground cave. The hallway she was in suddenly gave way to a massive cavern. With stalagmites rising from the floor, and stalactites hanging from the ceiling, the cavern itself would've been impressive, however the whole cavern was infested with various species of spiders. The whole cavern was full of them and the larger ones started dropping down from the ceiling to greet their Master. O Haiga looked into the space and made her way into the corner, kicking various skeletons out of the way, an unexplained blue glow seemed to illuminate the cavern faintly from within the cavern itself, even though there were no ways for light to get in. O Haiga walked to the middle of the room and stopped dropping onto one of her knees and bowing her head, causing her hair to spill about on the floor around her like pools of shadows. Raising her eyes to look ahead of her she stared into the inky darkness as something stirred in front of her. As the whole cavern seemed to shift as the large being began slowly moving forward, a large Ogre Spider, moved into the faint blue light. It's eyes, shone like jewels amidst the darkness of the cavern as they gazed on the small figure of O Haiga. The spider itself looked old, some of it's brown hairs were now white, and it's eyes were milky, as if blind. Its spindly legs slammed down on either side of O Haiga as it began speaking. "Why do you bow to your grandmother?" The spider asked as it's face drew close to O Haiga as the latter stood up. "I'm sorry Obaachan, we HAD the map..." O Haiga began trailing off as her grandmother interrupted her. "I know, I heard and saw it all. In any case you must head to the Eastern Quadrant. My spiders bring me rumors that the princess has disappeared from her wedding, and the kingdom has fallen into strife and turmoil. Go there, and take advantage of it." O Haiga nodded and moved close to the giant spider running her hands along the side of it's head. "I will Obachan, be well in my absence." She said as she turned on her heel to pack for her travels. 'LISTEN AND READ ' Siwang would have sat on the other side of the room while he watched his druid assistant known as Cine work her fingers to the bone across a magic sphere that would allow them to relay messages to others in an ethereal plane not ever touched by the hands of mortals. Why had he been doing this you ask? Well, he was trying to get in contact with the darkest souls of the demon realm. The most putrid, disgusting rotten souls of the realm that coexisted deep within the crevices of the world. Festering and boiling waiting to erupt from their hiding place like cockroaches. Siwang: How much longer do I have to wait. The Gypsy Druid Would have turned her head back around at Siwang as she glared forward. Crossing her arms just briefly so she could look over at siwang in a disapproving light. This wasn't the first time he'd done or said something like this. He has a bad habit of insulting people blatantly. Cine: A million years if I need it to. Don't you have better things to than to berate me for hours? Siwang: But I live to berate you, dear Cine. Cine: Why is it your doing this again? Siwang: I need to find her. My father won't let me use his 7 Generals the Sin's. I even tried to ask Cabbage in secret. But he's to allied with my father too loyal. Something in the long run that may cost the fool his life. Cine: You know, with these individuals you'd have the power to even overthrow your father like you always rant about. And yet... you wish to waste it on finding one girl. One princess! You could make any woman a queen in futures time. Someone much more worth your caliber and the weight of the rest of the world. Then Eastern Trash. Siwang: Watch your mouth you gypsy whore. That's my wife your talking about. But for your information, She's not just ONE girl Cine. She's The Girl. She's a stone maiden. Do you not understand what that means? Cine: I know that by plowing her it makes you stronger... Is one woman that important to you? Siwang: More, than life itself... Cine: ... Cine would have gone silent while she curled her fingers around the crystal ba Cine: Ah, here we are, I've found them all, my... Some of these Demons have the power to even Defeat you Siwang. Maybe it'll teach you some manners. Now, all I need now is your power. Place your hand onto me, and then we'll able to channel the energy into the sphere. Siwang would have sighed, rising up from his seat while approached Cine, placing his right into her bottoms while he closed his eyes burying the digit deeply into her sex. Cine: Are you... are you seriously doing this right now!? Siwang: You said to place my hand on to you.. you didn't say where. Now quiet. I'm trying to concentrate. To every dark Voiding being within the hellish and not so hellish portions of the demon realm. They would receive an image, a distorted one at first that looked quite ghoulish and demonic in terms of appearance. But to one with high spiritual or demonic energy, they could see the being before them clear as day. As if Siwang had been standing right in front of them. His niche clothing would scream one thing Royalty. ( To everyone RPC's I want all of you to respond to this individually.Refusing his offer is a thing as well. ) Siwang: Hello I am pleased to meet you. My name Is Prince Siwang of the Southern Quadrant, Heir to the Nobu Empire. I'm sure your wondering why am I showing myself to you like this, to strangers i've never met. Well, I'll tell you. I am going forth looking for all of the most powerful warriors in all the land to help me achieve my goal. My one singular mission. To find and bring back the Princess of the Eastern Quadrant Xiaoli before The Infinite take her away, and Kill her. She is my wife to be. Now, I know how this goes. How could this benefit you? Well, in most cases it doesn't. If you don't care about money or glory then I can't offer you anything. The amount of money im giving you is exactly 10 gold pieces ( that's the equivalent to 10, million dollars in real world American currency ) And in addition to this. I give you ' The Royal Golden Slate ' which allows you to bypass all authority but my own in all of the quadrants. Well... the Southern one for now anyways. There would be no law you could not break. As long as it doesn't defy me. Soon, however, you will have even more reign. For when we find the princess, not only will I give you another 10 pieces. Which 20x anyone's means for one life span. But you will be able to rule over those realms as well. Living like Warlords, Kings, and rulers of your very own kingdoms, within my Kingdoms. If this appeals to you. Meet me in the South Quad, in a cave Hidden near Vulcan Volcano In three days... Make sure... no one follows you. 'Darkness touches all.... ' Voices mixed together:" Why is it so bright, it hurts our eyes....What is that smell...why does it not smell of decay and iron.... We have to fix it, change it.... we can't take it" A tall monstrous form moved about on the outskirts of a small town between the South and East Quadrant. The townsfolk didn't notice it at first, but soon a scream from an elderly demon rang out when it caught sight of the beast. Townsfolk 1:" W..What is that....?" Townsfolk 2:" I dont know.. I have never seen anything like that before in my life" The townsfolk moved away from the creature as it made its way closer. The Beast walked right up to the elderly demon and stared down at it. The head which was nothing more than a deformed horse skull with fangs and horns coming out of it, its lean body was like black ink, and moved, shifted like water. Long whiplike vines came from its body and danced around its form as if they had a mind of their own. The Beast:" You all are so bright, You hurt us....We will make you darker...dark like us." Suddenly one of its clawed hands shot up faster than the eye could see and snatched the demon up by the throat. It tilted its strange head as the demon screamed more and struggled. The black fluid that made up the monster's body crawled up the demon's neck and poured into its open mouth and eyes. A Powerful choking sound filled the air as everyone watched on in horror. Then the monster dropped the demon and lets its hand fall to its side. The Beast:" We fixed you.." To everyone watching's amazement, the demon slowly got up, its head hanging low, then it started laughing. Its arms rose up hands shaking. Suddenly the demon twisted around and used its claws to rip a woman standing close by's arm off. Then picked up the arm and began dancing around with it, singing... Demon:" Drip drip of the blood, darker than the night...Join us says the blood...surrender to our might.." The Woman whose arm was ripped off, didn't scream or cry, she rocked back and forth and smiled with the demon. Blood pouring out onto the ground, and all who were standing around her, started laughing with her one by one, as her blood touched them. Like like bullets shot from a gun they rocketed out into the town, attacking anything and everything that came into their path. Chaos spreading like a virus with no end, no one was safe. Children began eating their pets, wives stabbing their lovers to death and dancing in their blood. The elderly hunting others like wolves. But to the Monster who stood at the center of it all, it was beautiful. Perfection... It turned and moved back to the woods on the edge of the town with a slow somber walk. The Monster:" We fixed you all....we changed the light...and we are known as Thorn" 'The Spider Meets the Prince... ' O Haiga dropped her arms from the elderly spider and moved out of the cavern. She made her way back up to the meeting room where the ash pile, and her footprints had been cleaned away. She looked around the room before sliding the door open and stepping out into the empty hall. Quickly making her way down hallways, stairs and endless corridors she came to her own rooms. Sliding the door shut behind her she slowly made her way across the room stripping off layers of Kimono, as she did so until she reached the center of the room. Seconds away from discarding her innermost layer of kimono which would leave her bare, she stopped as she felt a presense in her room which caused her to look up at the man whom was currently invading not only one of the most secure places in the 6 quadrants, but also her most private chambers. Instead of allowing her anger to get the best of her she allowed herself to cast a disinterested look over her shoulder at the intruder. She kept her over-the-shoulder gaze at him through his whole speech. When he finished she crossed her arms over her chest and turned to face him, her lips curling into a lascivious smile. "So...Siwang was it...?" She started her voice low and even. "Your wife, the princess? Was kidnapped by a group of people, and you are paying a king's ransom for someone to find her." She touched a finger to her lips. O Haiga, whom was privy to a bit more than what he explained fell into thoguht. Looking up at Siwang her smile turned into a very cold one, her mismatched eyes now silently glaring daggers at him. "What's the catch? Why dont you send your own task force to find her. Why employ what I assume to be...less than charitable souls?" O Haiga knew she had somewhat of an advantage over other souls he'd reach out to because she was a woman, men tended to distrust thier women alone with warrior men. Walking over to a pile of pillows in the corner of the room she sighed, riches, and the power to move about without the restrictions of the law...would be beneficial to her...but there's something off. Why dosent he send his own armies...? Flopping into the pile of pillows and stared at Siweng with slitted eyes, she waited for his answer. "Riches and a title that is above the law, you must love thos woman very much Siwang..." O Haiga mused as she closed her eyes breaking her gaze toward him. During his travel following the evening breeze wherever it may take him through the blazing forest the creature of destruction paused for a brief moment as the figure of a clearly royal man appeared before him. A proposition that was one of capture of a maiden from the east quadrant but the man was right for one who desired neither glory or wealth what could this bring? Even the title of warlord wasn't intriguing for Azulos who looked to the ground beside him flicking his index finger as a sign to his tiny companion. The twin tailed beast springing onto the jet black fur that was on Azulos' right shoulder sitting comfortably while he contemplated the pro's and con's regarding the capture of this female named Xiaoli. A maniacal laugh came over him as he simultaneously shifted his body to the east walking once more heading directly to the task at hand. While originally his intentions with the whore spider were main priority this was far more convenient as of current moment in time as kidnapping eastern royalty would surely bring about chaos and war. The flames once draped around his figure fluttered off into the evening breeze that traveled westward in the form of small embers whose light faded like life from a elderly mortal. Azulos: "Darkness rules the land and smothers the light, it is through chaos that there shall be rebirth. From the depths of despair shall the mighty bring about change and you shall play your part in it Siwang. I shall take not glory, riches, title not even land as there is nothing in this world that can bind me. I shall find this Xiaoli my way and the East shall be the first to fall into chaos your name shall be the oil and your wife to be is the flame now watch as this land turn ablaze." While clearly acknowledging Siwang's request Azulos was to do so his own way causing all the chaos he could during the process. Time is a thing of perception and it wasn't till he finished his response to Siwang that Azulos took note of how beautiful the blanket of the night sky was, smoke rising from the ruined plant-life that lie behind him could not hide the stars that twinkled in the sky above. Some might say that Azulos would arrive late to his search but for him who cared naught he'd arrive when he got there and it would be not late nor early. Some time would pass during this journey walking at his own pace during the night and laying on the back of his companion allowing for him to rest during the day. Continuous travel with only perhaps an hour a day here or there dedicated to hunting and etc. Glowing orbs that were Azulos' eyes dimmed taking their normal hue showing lack of malicious intent but even still his desire to bring chaos was quite nefarious in nature. Siwang who sought pawns would become one himself as even Azulos was a single piece on the board, the spider it all shall come to pass. So far the knowledge gained was that their were three valuable pieces to be used including himself but there would be more as the rumors dictate that the spider was not solitary but one that controlled many and the same can be said of Siwang as Azulos was now swiftly making his way to the south for their meeting. "Things are developing quite nicely..." Many minutes ticked by as the savage huntress devoured her newly slain meal. The youthling's flesh left a rather wildly sweet taste on her tongue with every vicious tear off her teeth as they sunk and shivered their way through its soft lifeless meat. She pried the bloodied flesh right off the brittle seemingly developed bones of the child and bit by bit, piece by piece, she fed herself. She indulged. Her mind devoid of all morals and decency flatlined with repercussions of her consequences. Her conscience ? What conscience. Everything was white noise and static. She was never guilty. Nor remorseful. All that mattered was here and now and all she cared for was reveling in the gurgling gluttony of her aching appetite. That is all that mattered. With every single bite taken from the lump of meat came the images. The thoughts. Faces. Emotions. Fears. It all became clear. Everything shared to her in flashes of black and white or quick bursts of color. All shades and variants. All brightly lit and deadly darkened hues of the spectrum. The Grief Glutton gains access to all the memories of one's time in this realm through devouring your flesh and drinking your blood. And throughout the millennia, she has taken the lives of some rather power deviants in the history of the demonic realm. Not only does this move give her power to draw from and take as her own, but she is also able to gain knowledge by doing this as well. It's a very beneficial trait to have, one she does not take for granted. The horrid wretch made haste as she finished up the remains of her meal and hurriedly lapped up the dripping blood that slivered down her arms, dripped from her lips, and oozed down her neck. She had to drink it all. Every last drop. She would not waste perfectly fresh life giving liquid. Nothing irked her more than not eating a meal to its entirety. To leave it unfinished was unforgivable, unspeakable. No wasteful behavior from this demoness. As she was slurping up the last of everything there was . . . a voice. Her ears twitched and perked up as she listened. The voice sounded male, deep, demanding, and deceptive. Prince Siwang:" Hello I am pleased to meet you. My name Is Prince Siwang of the Southern Quadrant, Heir to the Nobu Empire. " Her eyes slanted skeptically. Prince Siwang: "--In addition to this. I give you ' The Royal Golden Slate ' which allows you to bypass all authority but my own in all of the quadrants. Well... the Southern one for now anyways. There would be no law you could not break. As long as it doesn't defy m-- " " Hm. Bypass any law ? Is that so . . . " This little tidbit of information was the only thing that appealed to her. Not that it mattered. She was already doing what she wanted when she wanted and how. Still. It was a stimulating offer on his behalf. One she would gladly take him up on. Prince Siwang: "--Meet me in the South Quad, in a cave Hidden near Vulcan Volcano In three days... Make sure... no one follows you. " With his final words, she scoffed. Finally finished with her meal she gladly held a palm to her full belly. Her itty bitty stomach swelled with the fill of her food. In this new childlike form, it appeared that she had overeaten. No matter. She stood to her feet as they clapped against the cold ground beneath her. And her nose caught a whiff. The scent was faint but even so, she followed it. The Greif Glutton walked with wobbling knees over to the bushes where the youthling once tried to hide. She leaned over then and parted their leaves only to discover . . . " A teddy bear ? Oh, how cute. " Her now tiny chubbed fingers reached down in its direction. The vile creature took hold of the plush child's plaything, her eyes were like well polished black glass as they took in the sight of the toy. It was clear that it belonged to the youthling who's corpse she now possessed. Poor thing must have dropped it while being pursued by yours truly. Such a shame. With a contorted tug twining the sickening paleness of her lips, she smiled. " S'ppose I could do her a favor on my way there . . . and return it. " A bone chilling giggle bubbled up from the back of her throat as she looked towards the blood soaked moon off in the distance. The youthling imposter staggered off down the fading pathway from which the child came. Her movements and evil intentions shrouded themselves under the dark covering of night. No one was safe. 'LISTEN AND READ! ' Adressing O Haiga Her response was reasonable, realistic even. It was a good question, and he already had an answer for it. Siwang: It is funny you ask actually. If I could have sent my own men, my father's men. I would have believe me. The first people I addressed were my father's royal guard the sins. They denied me, saying that was just a ploy to overthrow my father. And in all honesty, my father thinks I may have had something to do with the kidnapping of the princess. Siwang's spiritual form began to pace back and forth as he slid his hands behind his back. Siwang: It's very important that I find her, no matter what. I need your help O Haiga. Lend me your power, and together there will be nothing that stops us. Nothing... that comes in our way. You help me reach my goal. And I'll assist you in any endeavors you wish to upheld in. I'll know your choice if I see you near Vulcan Volcano in three days. I have a feeling. You won't disappoint me. With that, Siwangs image would disperse from being in front of her in a burst of blue, as the spiritual connection that was given to her would dissipate into dust now that the conversation had reached it a semi-consensus. Addressing Azulos The spiritual form of Siwang watched with uneasiness as this demon spoke before him. His words were like venom. Cold and precise, slipping into the blood stream for a deadly dose. His motives were unclear but Siwang didn't have the chance nor the time to truly dissect this demon's words. Something he will more or less pay for in the long run. But even so, the looming threatening energy that this man radiated from his being would seep even through Siwang's spiritual form before him. Causing him to grin ear to ear in a sadistic manner as he was consumed in excitement. Siwang: Heh... Siwang: Then it is settled, a partnership has been made. Siwang began to pace back and forth as he stared out ahead of him. Siwang: You know where to find m- Before Siwang could finish his sentence, Azulos began to walk forward as if he'd been an annoying fly in his path that he simply disregarded. Siwang scowled. Siwang: There's something... different about that one. He said before crossing his arms and his spiritual form dispersed into the depths of night returning back to him. By this time his other variant that had been speaking Qing Ah Lam, Siwang would have noticed how she responded to his words, mostly met with silence but the lack of law bindings did peak her interests. Siwang would smile at this before nodding his head towards her general direction and watching her vanish. By this time, Cine had orgasmed multiple times, and judging from her position, and the amount of her and his own essence that she was coated in. Things had escalated quite a bit on their end. Siwang had been pulling his pants up, with his back turned to her. Siwang was done with his discussions for the most part, and he was done with his need for her. Siwang: Get dressed, and clean yourself up. Tomorrow, we set a trail down to Vulcan volcano. We have much to do with our new friends Cine. Finally... I can find my wife. 'Madness of the Spider ' Siwang, explained about how he could not use his fathers armies for they believed it to be a ploy to usurp his father. Thinking for a second it made sense to O Haiga but- not even a small platoon...? Nodding she pressed her fingers to her lips and remained quiet. As Siwangs projection faded, she frowned; and stood up. Wrapping her arms around her torso she hugged herself and bit her lower lip. She stood there for a few minutes before bending over and picking up a pillow she looked at the embroidered stitching before screaming and throwing it across the room, causing it to hit her dresser and knock a few items off of it. Panting she grabbed her hair and kicked at the pile of pillows she had occupied. Sending it flying across the room also. "Kira!" O Haiga screamed as she sank to the ground and few seconds passed. Pressing her hands to the Kurogumo mark that was located in the middle of her torso just under her breasts. Then seemingly out of nowhere, a male was behind her. Standing at 6'4 he towered over O Haiga as the leader od the Kurogumo was having a mental collapse. "How did he get in here to communicate with me?!" She screamed, "It should not be so easy to find me!" The male sighed and grabbed his leader by her upper arm and dragged her to her feet. Once she was on her feet O Haiga looked at him breathing heavily before she began verbally laying into him. "How DARE you let him in here without asking me! I should KILL you for this- make an example of you-" she was cut off by the larger male smacking her across the face so hard it caused her head to fly to the side and stumble back a few steps. Standing still she kept her head to the side as her chest rose and fell rapidly trying to get air and calm her racing heart. The male stood walked past her and began cleaning up the small mess she had made in her room. Picking up shards of glass and returning the two pillows to the pile. "I'm sorry O Haiga-Kogo, you needed to come to your senses..." He trailed off as he replaced a small spider ornament back onto the dresser. As he cleaned up the mess she remained silent until he finished. As he picked up the last item that was on the ground; a picture of O Haiga with her mother. Sighing he replaced the item and as he began to walk out of the room O Haiga began speaking as she straightened herself out. "Im sorry, I lost my head." she said as she began to strip off her remaining robes she'd been in the process of taking off before Siwang had spoken to her. "What do you require of me?" Kira asked as he took a knee behind the now naked O Haiga. She didn't turn around to look at him but walked over to a trunk in the corner of the room and began pulling out various pieces of red armor and a white suit. As she began sliding on the armor and dressing herself she then began giving orders. "Dispatch a group of 8 men to the south. We're going on to do business and I don't want to go in blind with no backup." She said as Kira nodded and disappeared for a few seconds leaving O Haiga alone to finish dressing. "I have dispacthed the Black Hand to the south. They will arrive hours before us and remain hidden until needed." O Haiga nodded as she pulled her hood over her head. "You have 5 minutes Kira-" O Haiga started before Kira began speaking "I'm already ready." Kira said as he began walking out of the door with O Haiga in tow, heading to the south O Haiga was already contemplating on handling the situation. Reaching up to touch the red hand print on her face she grinned, riches and a title above the law... sounded like it was just up her alley. 'Rain ' In the outstretches of the Demon Realm, aside from the four quadrants that were inhabited, there were some areas that were kept in the private eye. Many areas of this land were still undiscovered as well, as such this is why the Human Monster known as "Ju" would've been in a remote clearing. There was a large grassy plain, and in the center of it was a small stone, a gravestone. It was compact and discrete. No flowers around it, but it was clean, almost glossy clean. Ju wore his usual wears as he looked down at it with the rain falling over his face. This was a remote location. The story of this small patch of land is that the god of rain and snow, Kuraokami, chose this very spot to wed his human bride. The woman, however, was killed a single day before the wedding...and as a way to mourn her, this area rained every day to represent the eternal downfall of tears Kuraokami would shed. A fitting place to bury someone for a visitor who can't bring himself to cry around anyone. Ju looked at the singular line of Kanji's engraved on the stone. It read... Misaki Ju stood there letting the rain hit his skin, each drop falling down his pale skin, seeping into his tear ducts and out to the rest of his shapely jawline. His eyes open but narrow and glossed over as he stood with a strong but somber posture. He visited this area whenever he could, it was his own private haven. Thoughts of Misaki ran through his head almost every day since her death. Her death by his hand that is. He could only stay for a moment as his services were called elsewhere. Now being the Vice Regent for the West Quadrant, he begins to turn his back from the grave. Off to do more of the bidding of a mad man. To kill in his name, as he once did before. His only goal in life is to survive and irradicate the existences that were not his own. It is all he has ever known, and the only person who showed him a glimmer of difference was gone. She was his anchor to the world of a normal life and now that anchor was gone. His footprints are left in the forming mud beneath his feet, though his steps were lighter than air itself. The sting of regret on his tongue began to overtake him but he swallows it. Locks it all away until another time and place where he can be himself once again. Like he once was around her. Category:Arc 1